1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates generally to integrated circuit (IC) chip fabrication, and more particularly, to reducing floating body effect in a gated device without impacting performance enhancing stress.
2. Background Art
Stress induced device performance enhancement by embedded silicon germanium (e-SiGe) and embedded carbon doped silicon (e-SiC) are used in new silicon-on-insulator (SOI) IC technology nodes, e.g., 45 nm and 32 nm. In these technologies, source/drain (S/D) diodes are made leaky such that a reverse bias at the drain tends to pull the body voltage toward the drain voltage, the body while the leaky forward bias at the source tends to pull the body toward the source voltage, thus achieving body equilibrium. The above-described technique reduces the floating body effect (FBE). Currently, one method by which S/D diodes are made leaky is by implanting species such as xenon (Xe) during S/D implantation and creating crystalline defects in the depletion region by S/D activation anneal. This implant and anneal process tends to relax the stress created to enhance the device performance achieved by the use of strained materials.